


Javert is Not Impressed

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Prison Sex, Toulon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Les Mis <a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=1457811#t1457811">kink meme prompt</a>.  Javert watches Valjean masturbate at Toulon.  That’s the plot people, don’t expect too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert is Not Impressed

This was the second time in a month 24601 had gotten into a fight and Javert had had enough.  He grabbed the man by the back of the shirt and hauled him off the bruised convict he had been wailing on.  “24601, you are spending the night in solitary.”

Valjean seemed to deflate in Javert’s grip and was marched to the stretch of lonely cells that most inmates dreaded.  With a well-practiced motion, Javert opened the cell, held his grasp on the prisoner and shoved the man in.  Now that Valjean was secured, Javert took a moment to patrol the area.  It seemed that 24601 was the only guest at solitary this evening.

Good, a man named Renaud usually watched the prisoners here and though Javert felt he was far from competent, he should be able to handle Valjean for one night.  But until Renaud showed up, Javert was stuck here.

He made his way back to Valjean’s cell, standing outside the door.  He waited at parade rest, ever alert for trouble when he heard some odds sounds coming from inside the cell.  They sounded like noises of distress.  If Valjean had fallen ill—

Alarmed, Javert slid the window open and peered inside.  What he saw made him choke on his own spit.  Valjean had pushed his trousers down and was busy stroking himself.  

The guard raised an eyebrow.  “Really, 24601?  Have you no sense of dignity?”

Valjean shrugged, unperturbed that he had an audience.  “What else am I to do in here?”

Javert sighed.  “I concede the point.”

“Do you like what you see?”  The convict moved his hand aside to reveal a rather sizable erection.

“If I got excited over every penis I saw in this place, I would have had an aneurism on day three.”  Although, it was a nice piece of equipment, not that he would give Valjean the satisfaction of knowing that.

Valjean smirked and resumed touching himself, making a show of running his thumb over the head.  Javert shut the window; he had better things to do with his time.  Like pacing, or counting the number of bricks on the wall, or not thinking about Valjean’s erection and if it felt as nice as it looked.

Right, pacing it is then.

The simple movement of walking back and forth was marvelous for clearing his head.  Javert could now think of nothing but duty, justice and penises.  God damn it.

“Javert!”

Javert rushed down the hallway.  Although they tried to keep anything sharp away from the prisoners, they still managed to sneak things in and could do damage to themselves.  Valjean had better not have injured himself or so help him--

Javert opened the window and was once again greeted with the sight of Valjean and his memorable penis.

Javert pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  This was going to be a long day.  “I suggest you hurry up,” he said.  “Renaud will be coming on shift and he’s more prudish than I.  He would probably have you committed if he saw this.”

“You could come here and help me.”  Valjean could not be serious.

Javert answered with a bland, “No.”

“You could put your hand on me,” Valjean suggested, his voice breathy with excitement, “feel what this is like for yourself.”  Javert’s hand clenched and unclenched.  He could imagine the hot, wet weight in his hand; Valjean’s head leaning forward onto his chest as he stroked.  “Or would you prefer being on your knees?”  Javert licked his lips, heat rushing to his face.  “I can just imagine your pretty mouth—“ Valjean cut himself off with a deep moan.

Javert pressed his forehead against the cool metal door.  He could not be doing this, indulging a convict and his—

“Or maybe you’d like my cock somewhere else?”

Javert whimpered at the thought, Valjean’s rough hands parting him, spreading him open.  “You wouldn’t just lie there and take it.”  Valjean’s hand was moving faster, the sound of him touching himself fleshy and wet.  His eyes were locked with Javert’s, challenging, daring him to take what was offered.  “No, you’d be giving me orders wouldn’t you?  Telling me how fast, how hard, just how to make you scre—“

Valjean moaned, his voice deep and satisfied; his hand coated with his release, white and thick.  Javert took a step back, ignoring the fact that his own cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy.  He had to regain control of this situation, if he did not he could not look Valjean in the face again.   

“Three more days for that disgusting display,” he snapped and shut the window.  Damn Renaud, where the devil could the man be?  As he stepped out into the hallway he saw the man in question.  “Next time, be more prompt in your arrival!” Javert screamed at the hapless guard and stormed away.

Renaud watched the agitated guard go with a strange amused smile.  He strolled down the cells and stopped before Valjean’s door.  He knocked.  “So,” he asked.  “Did you get what you wanted?”

“Oh yes,” Valjean said, leaning back against the stone wall, a shark’s grin on his face.  The bribe had been worth every franc.


End file.
